


The Truth revealed

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson
Summary: You will have to read to find out





	The Truth revealed

Why didn't you say anything! I yelled becoming very aggravated   
We're sorry Zac we should have said something sooner Dad replied   
Zac we love you and Mimmi you are our son and she is our daughter, we've waited 13 years for both of you to be ours and you are and we are gonna keep the both you safe Mum said   
I began pacing back and forth across the deck   
She's fourteen! She doesn't know how everything works I'm going back to school on Monday, what if she gets slashed and exposed, the only reason she is so ill is because of me! She didn't want me to see the visions! I said and sat down head in my hands tears rolling down my face.  
Oh son don't worry we will take care of her and she won't be getting out of bed for a few days she has a big sleep debt I have her on IV to get her back to health she is very ill from lack of sleep and lack of nourishment she hasn't eaten in 4 days we got this Dad reassured and pulled me into his embrace   
And I balled my eyes out crying.  
Zac you go for a swim do what you need to do to calm yourself down go see Evie just be back by dark okay sweetheart Mum said  
I nodded 

Lauren's POV   
Rob and I sat down on the deck   
I can't believe our family is finally complete we have waited 13 years to have our daughter and now we do I said tears welling in my eyes.  
It's such a blessing to have them together and feel comfortable enough to tell us about them being siblings and them being mer even though we already knew it's definitely a step in the right direction Rob said   
I love you I said to him   
I love you too Lauren 

Zac's POV   
Hey Evie, Cam I greeted and sat down   
Hey Zac I've been texting you all day what's up?  
Well Mimmi and I went to the house to tell my parents everything and when we told them they already knew about everything. When they adopted me they adopted Mimmi as well, on condition that she grows up in the pod so I would be drawn to Mako to become a merman again and reunite with Mimmi. I said   
Your kidding that's Amazing Zac I'm so happy for you! Evie said   
Thanks let's just say I'm very relieved, but I'm definitely still on edge I said and sighed   
Why? Cam asked   
Mimmi she is very unwell I said putting my head in my heads   
What happened? Evie asked   
Well Mimmi had been getting flashbacks from when she was beaten in the Northern Pod and our Mother being torchered, she has been staying up day and night to keep it from me and she hadn't eaten in 4 days she is at the house asleep and on a IV I said rubbing my temples   
Oh Zac, she will be okay Evie reassured and squeezed my hand   
How about we go for a swim she suggested   
I need it I said and stood up we walked down the ramp and jumped off the pier.  
We just slowly swam around and I tried to collect myself 

We surfaced in the moon pool to see Chris   
My eyes went wide he was facing away from us and he had a iPad and she was looking around when he turned around  
Zac?  
Chris   
When Ondina uncloaked   
Chris was shook   
How? He asked   
Are you here alone? I asked   
Yeah  
Okay just sit down Evie said  
Is Mimmi a mermaid because every time she touches water she runs? He asked   
Yes it is a year ago I fell into this very moon pool and I was transformed into this so every time I come in contact with water I transform. Shortly after that happened I learned that I was born a merman and was put under a spell to be human which would have expired by the time I was 18 anyway and not only but Mimmi was my little sister. Mimmi was born a mermaid and grew up in the ocean our parents abandoned us and put me up for adoption and left Mimmi at Mako.   
What about you tw he asked   
Well I became a mermaid accidentally I wasn't born this way   
I was born a mermaid Ondina answered   
Well this is amazing don't worry I will keep your secret but out of curiosity where is Mimmi?  
She is really sick she's at our house we told my parents today and they knew about everything and they adopted Mimmi but made a deal with my mum that Mimmi would grow up at Mako and when she got to land my parents would get custody and Mimmi is calling them mum and dad now.   
She wasn't sick yesterday but she didn't eat her lunch he said   
Yeah I feel so guilty she has been staying up day and night to keep scary flashbacks of her and our mum being beaten from me and she hasn't eaten in four days either she is on an IV at the house and I'm freaking out I said and began to breakdown 

Evie POV  
Zac began to breakdown   
I pulled him into my embrace   
I should go I need to see her Zac said   
Can I come? Chris asked  
Yeah she would love to see you he started them went off into a daze 

Zac's POV   
I was getting a vision Mimmi was getting thrown against a rock wall repeatedly and she was crying and begging for them to stop and they wouldn't the vision subsided and I was shook   
I began to cry hard Evie pulled me into her embrace  
I collected myself okay let's go shall we I said   
Chris and I swam out and up to his boat where I got in it as well so he knew where to go.  
How are you feeling in this? Chris asked   
Uneasy  
Fair enough he said and started the boat we got to the canal and to the jetty.

Hey Mum, this is Chris Mimmis boyfriend I introduced   
It's nice to meet you Chris we are in a bit of a situation Mimmi is having a panic attack your father is upstairs trying to calm her down but she needs you Zac mum said   
I ran upstairs and walked in   
Mimmi I said  
She was crying in dad's arms  
She looked up   
Zac I'm so sorry I let you see that she apologized   
Mimmi it's alright I'm okay Your safe and I'm safe I love you


End file.
